The Adventures of The Next Generation
by The Lemur of Time
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, everything goes back to normal, Harry and Ginny get married, a few quick romances occur, and the pitterpatter of tiny feet can be heard. But what will they get up to? When Cho and Dudley meet at Harry's wedding, will romance bloom? What adventures will the kids get up to at the burrow? (credit to Hanna, she helped with ideas n stuff) 3 PLEASE REVIEW


PART ONE

HARRY'S POV

Harry grinned as Ron stepped backwards, crossed his arms, and squinted at him.

"You know, mate, I think it needs something else. But I don't know what." he said,  
"I know what you need Harry!" Said Neville, getting up off the bed and pulling out his wand. He held his palm out flat, whispered a few words, and a drop of water fell from the tip of his wand. It landed on Neville's palm and a small white lily grew from the drop, twisting and spiralling upwards as it grew, the petals opening and flexing like a Butterfly fresh out of its Chrysalis.

"Here y'are, Harry" Neville smiled, stepping forwards and tucking the lily into Harry's lapel. Harry turned around and looked into the full length mirror, decorated with tickets from dances and flower shows long since past. Neville's room was covered with the like, photographs from dancing, plant measurements and trophies from various competitions. Harry gazed into the mirror, scanning every inch of his robes, hair and face for any imperfections. He wanted this day to be perfect.

"Thanks, Neville, it's perfect." He smiled. Today was his day. His and Ginny's, that is. The day they were getting married. Harry was anxious, more nervous than he had been when he fought the Dark Lord, Voldemort. "Thanks guys, I really really appreciate the help" He smiled again.

"No problem, we're your best mates, remember?" Ron grinned, and Neville blushed.

"I know" said Harry, staring at his reflection.

DUDLEY DURSLEY'S POV

Dudley looked at the envelope sitting on his chest of drawers. He was undecided about going to his cousin's wedding, as his father and mother weren't. Dudley had always followed their example, but as he grew older he realised that his parent's weren't right all the time, and that some of the things they did hurt other people. Dudley realised, when he moved out when he was 20, that he wanted to become his own person. Not the spoilt child he had grown up being. He sighed and straightened his tie.

"I'm going to go to Potter's wedding, and I'm going to talk to him." He said to himself. "I'm going to apologise. That's right. Apologise. Properly. For being horrible to him all those years we were children. It's the least I could do." He slid his shoes on, grabbed the invitation to Harry's wedding and his suit jacket, and left his apartment.

PART TWO

DUDLEY'S POV

The sun was shining, more than it had in the past few weeks, there were few clouds in the sky and the Weasley resident garden gnomes were staying well out of the way. The long tent stretched across the even longer garden of the Burrow, where all the Weasley children had been married, except for Charlie and the late Fred, of course. Children ran around the tent playing a strange mixture of quidditch and football, a game Harry had invented and introduced to the children, with his godson, Teddy. The children's laughter floated into the tent, mingling with the chatter of the young witches, one bouncing a little blonde baby on her knee, as they fanned themselves and drank a sweet drink, introduced to Dudley by a young wizard named Oliver, as Butterbeer. The men stood to one side, drinking firewhiskey, joking and nodding, always keeping a watchful eye on the children playing outside.

Dudley Dursley stood, just inside the shade of the tent, sipping his glass of Firewhiskey and pretending to like it; curious about everything he saw and heard. His mother and father had always detested anything to do with magic, but Dudley now realised that it wasn't bad at all. They just thought it was because Harry was different to them. He was curious about how the witches and wizards around him just whipped their wands out for everything, how there was a five year old boy running around changing the colour of his hair with no wand at all!

"You must be a muggle" a soft voice said behind him. Dudley stopped and spun around

"That obvious am I?" He joked, struck by the beauty of the young witch before him. A beautiful Asian girl, with very long glossy black hair, that Dudley thought only women in shampoo adverts could have, and soft chocolate brown eyes. She smiled sweetly at him,

"No," she smiled "You just look so out of place here in your… Suit." She looked him up and down. "What's your name?"

"Dudley Dursley." He replied, "I'm Harry's cousin. Er, who are you?"

"I'm Cho Chang; I was the year above Harry at school." She replied. Cho smiled, she liked this muggle, he seemed sweet and so utterly, adorably confused. "First time at a Weasley gathering?" Cho asked.

"Yes, it's all new to me." He replied, glad to have found someone who would talk to him, and didn't think him strange for being a.. What was the word? Muggle? "I'd never really paid much attention to Harry and his magic before, but now I see how amazing it is. I feel so out of place" He took another sip of firewhiskey and winced as it burned its way down his throat. Cho laughed, a noise that sounded to Dudley like wind chimes in a warm breeze

"You don't have to drink that Firewhiskey if you don't like it you know!" she grinned "Not many people do. Especially muggles. Come on, there's Butterbeer and pumpkin juice inside." Cho grabbed Dudley's thick hand in her own slender, smooth one; and pulled him towards the Burrow.

Dudley gasped; he had thought that the Burrow would be as shabby inside as it was outside. He was wrong. There were soft plushy armchairs and sofas pushed up against the walls, an old record player sat in the corner playing on its own, the handle turning itself. He could just grasp snippets of the song playing over the conversations of the witches and wizards chatting and drinking in small groups around the house. Cho pulled him through into another room, where a pot was cleaning itself in the sink, and drinks were pouring themselves into flute glasses on a long table, littered with knife marks and stains from many years of being used as a dining table. Cho walked up to the table and grabbed two glasses filled with a creamy brown drink topped with white foam. She held one glass out to Dudley, who hesitated.

"Butterbeer" she said, smiling at him "Just try it". Dudley took the glass from Cho and raised it to his lips, he took a tiny sip, and was stunned, it tasted like stars and sugar!

"I feel like the universe just exploded in my mouth!" He said excitedly, slightly tipsy from all the disgusting firewhiskey he had drunk. Dudley put his glass down heavily on the table, he had misjudged the distance, he leant on the edge of the table and looked across at Cho.  
"Thank you" He smiled, "The only person here I knew when I arrived was Harry, I feel so out of place, I'm the only one who's not a wizard, it's all new and I'd be on my own if it wasn't for you."

"Thank you" He repeated, smiling. Cho flushed and looked embarrassed,  
"It's no problem," She replied, looking down. "I came on my own too."  
Dudley took in the beautiful girl standing before him, her sad chocolate brown eyes, and her perfectly straight jet hair. She was dressed in a silver satin dress that hugged her body in all the right places and fell to her ankles, where the straps of her elegant silver sandals lay wrapped around them.

A loud chime brought Dudley back to reality, what was that? The clock. Dudley counted ten chimes; it was ten o'clock in the evening. He sighed.  
"I have to leave." He said, watching Cho's content expression slide off her face.  
"Why?" She asked  
"I have to be up early tomorrow, I have to go to a work meeting with my father in Edinburgh." He pulled a biro out of his blazer pocket, and searched almost frantically for a piece of paper before setting his eyes on a pile of paper napkins. Dudley grabbed one and scribbled something onto it. He capped the pen and put it away. Almost shyly holding the paper out to Cho, who took it.  
"Bye.." He whispered, as Cho turned the napkin over, seeing what she presumed was Dudley's phone number, underneath the words, "Call me on Thursday?" and a drawing of a smiley face.


End file.
